


Hasta que vuelva

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Birthday Party, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Moving In Together, Non-Explicit Sex, Nurse Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Secret Relationship, Single Parent Remus Lupin, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, meeting the children, minor Peter Pettigrew/Mary Macdonald - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius vive en Londres y encuentra el amor en Cardiff de la mano de Remus (y también de Teddy), pero la vida no es tan simple, excepto por la parte en que son ellos dos quienes se la complican innecesariamente.





	1. 1.- Just be good 'til I get back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escribo por gusto y amor a la pareja, sin más ánimos de lucro que un par de comentarios :)

**1.- Just be good 'til I get back**

_Why? Why?_

_Switching into airplane mode again_

_We're not alright but I'll pretend_

_Press my cheek against the glass_

_Just be good 'til I get back_

_The ground disappears_

_I hold back the tears_

_I check my phone to see your face_

_Staring back as if to say_

_Don't worry, you won't be lonely_

_Why won't you love me?_

_Why won't you love me?_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Why Won’t You Love Me_

-... se les informa a los pasajeros que el descenso está por iniciar. Les rogamos abrocharse cinturones y colocar asientos en vertical para un exitoso aterrizaje.

«Y aquí viene», pensó Sirius al experimentar el tirón en el ombligo que indicaba que el avión estaba perdiendo su posición horizontal y se lanzaba a tierra.

De vuelta en Cardiff, de vuelta con Remus y Teddy... Y el pesar en su corazón opacó cualquier otra sensación.

***

Sentado a solas en una mesa para dos de un bar alternativo en Cardiff, Sirius consideró que su misión del día estaba completa.

A medias.

La primera parte había incluido un vuelo desde Londres a primera hora de la mañana para estar a mediodía en la sucursal que Potter-Play tenía en Cardiff para presentar un nuevo set de figuras basados en la más última película de Perry Hatter y asegurar así la primicia de ventas en aquella región. No en balde Sirius era el mejor representante de ventas con los que Potter-Play contaba, pero como mejor amigo del hijo del dueño fundador era su papel demostrar que el puesto que ocupaba entre los altos mandos de la empresa había sido ganado a pulso y no por simple nepotismo.

La segunda parte para hacer de su día uno magnífico incluía el bar en el que se encontraba, y la compañía que esperaba conseguir para el resto de la noche si es que jugaba bien sus cartas para convencer a alguien de cumplir ese papel.

Entre marcharse a su hotel a esperar el vuelo que como más temprano su secretaria Mary sólo había sido capaz de conseguirle en la tarde (y ni hablar de viajar en carretera, su logro del día merecía más que eso) o salir en búsqueda de compañía para celebrar la primicia de ventas que había conseguido, Sirius había optado por la segunda opción.

Así que ahí estaba él, en El Grim, un bar que por el nombre le traía demasiadas reminiscencias a Grimmauld Place y a la vida reprimida que había vivido los primeros dieciséis años de su vida con sus padres, pero que decidió ignorar cuando a su lado pasó una criatura de asombrosos ojos azules que le dedicó una mirada de interés y lo hizo decidirse.

A sabiendas de lo que buscaba en aquel lugar, Sirius se había hecho de una copa y un asiento, listo para examinar a sus alrededores y hacer su elección.

En una esquina, el chico de los ojos azules ya había encontrado pareja y a Sirius no le importó descartarlo cuando dos mesas a su derecha encontró otro prospecto, esta vez un crío que apenas parecía tener edad suficiente para estar ahí y que por su porte daba la impresión de tener excesiva confianza de sí mismo.

—Bah, paso —masculló Sirius para sí, pues a sus treinta y tres años ya no le iba tanto el rollo de buscarse muchachitos y quería mejor un hombre de su edad.

En su lugar buscó por alguien dentro de su rango, y su mirada se topó con un grupo de hombres que más bien se asemejaban a la edad de su Padre si es que éste no hubiera muerto de un infarto años atrás, por lo que Sirius apuró su trago y denegó para sí mismo ir en aquella dirección tan nefasta.

Tal vez acudir a ese bar no había sido la mejor de sus ideas y cuanto antes se retirara mejor. En el hotel ya tendría su móvil para buscar porno y su mano para hacerle toda la compañía que pudiera necesitar, pero al mirar a la barra con interés por un último trago se encontró con una figura que no había estado ahí minutos atrás, y que de buenas a primeras le satisfizo en todos sus requisitos.

—Hey —dijo como saludo al pararse a un lado del objeto de su interés, y éste respondió con un saludo similar.

Sirius evaluó su aspecto con ojo crítico, desde los pantalones simples hasta el suéter anodino que para nada iba con la escena de un bar alternativo. Incluso él había hecho un esfuerzo al cambiarse piezas de su traje, sustituyendo la sobria corbata y la camisa de rayas por una versión más relajada y dos botones abiertos para mostrar un poco de su pecho, pero la persona a su lado parecía no haberse tomado la molestia ni de velar por su aspecto, pues traía unos toscos (pero sin duda cómodos) zapatos blancos que desentonaban por completo con el resto de sus ropas.

Con todo, el interés de Sirius por él no disminuyó. Ya fuera por el cabello cobrizo y rizado que mantenía detrás de las orejas o el chispazo de unos ojos con la misma tonalidad, aquel individuo había atraído su atención y Sirius quería corresponderle el favor.

—¿Te puedo invitar un trago? —Ofreció con la voz un poco alta para hacerse oír a través de la música, que sin ser estridente, no facilitaba las conversaciones en un sitio así.

Y tampoco es que fuera necesario... Nadie que acudiera a sitios como El Grim iba precisamente por la charla amena.

El desconocido levantó el brazo del lado opuesto a Sirius y mostró un botellín de cerveza del que Sirius pidió dos al barman.

—No eres de aquí —dijo el desconocido una vez que Sirius le entregó la cerveza, no a modo de pregunta, sólo de afirmación.

—Londres —respondió Sirius, que a cambio identificó su acento como local—. Me llamo Sirius.

—John.

—Mucho gusto —e intercambiaron apretones de manos. Sirius tenía la impresión de que había obtenido un nombre falso, pero ya que aquellos encuentros estaban marcados por la urgencia del placer más que por la posibilidad de encontrar una pareja estable, poco le importaba.

Tampoco pretendía esconderse, de ahí que diera su nombre verdadero antes que mentir, pero fuera precavido con cualquier otro tipo de información.

John bebió un trago de su cerveza, y sin muchos ambages preguntó: —¿Te estás quedando en un hotel?

—Sí.

—¿Cerca?

—Un par de calles.

—Mmm... —John volvió a beber otro trago—. ¿Y es agradable? ¿Cómo es la cama?

—No la he probado todavía. Llegué esta mañana, pero apuesto que es firme.

Acabando con el resto de su cerveza, John cejó la botella en la barra. —¿Me la mostrarías?

—Con gusto.

Sirius y John pasaron un rato agradable en su habitación.

John pidió apagar las luces, y Sirius no tuvo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo mientras de desnudaban mutuamente. John no fue muy afecto con los besos, pero se mostró generoso de rodillas y trabajando su pene, primero con las manos y después con la boca.

Los condones comprados de pasada en una máquina expendedora no tardaron en hacer aparición, y al terminar compartieron un único cigarrillo.

El reloj no marcaba ni medianoche, y fue esa información la que favoreció que Sirius aplastara el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y se girara hacia John por una repetición que éste aceptó encantado.

Su segundo orgasmo resultó incluso más placentero que el primero, si acaso porque no había prisas ni expectativas ante lo desconocido, y al terminar se ofreció John a ir por una toalla de mano húmeda para limpiarse ambos.

—Tu cama es en verdad firme —dijo John, recostado de lado en el colchón y contemplando a Sirius en la misma posición.

—No me habría atrevido a mentir sólo para atraer compañía.

—Mmm, bueno saberlo.

La noche terminó con un casto beso en los labios e intercambiar ‘gracias’ de cortesía a eso de las dos, justo cuando Sirius se sentía a punto de quedarse dormido por causa del día que había tenido.

—¿Puedo...? —Ofreció Sirius un par de billetes, y John frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Sirius entendió al instante la confusión—. Para el taxi. Es tarde para el autobús, y seguro también Cardiff en la madrugada es peligroso como Londres. Me sentiría más tranquilo de saber que tienes cómo volver a casa.

John se mostró dubitativo de aceptar el dinero, pero Sirius insistió.

—Lo suficiente para un taxi —expresó con cautela, y ya que John seguía silencioso, Sirius le puso los billetes en la mano—. Así podré dormir tranquilo.

John puso los ojos en blanco. —Vale, pero te pagaré de vuelta cuando te vea.

—Sí, claro.

Sirius no abrigaba esperanzas de que así fuera. No porque John fuera deshonesto con sus promesas ni nada por el estilo, sino porque él viajaba a Cardiff apenas media docena de veces al año y la ciudad no era tan pequeña como para que la casualidad de toparse en la calle fuera una simple ocurrencia.

Tras despedir a John y sin molestarse con una ducha, Sirius se arrebujó en las sábanas olorosas a sexo y perfume, y en tiempo récord ya estaba dormido.

***

Sirius viajó una segunda y tercera vez a Cardiff en los siguientes meses por cortesía de Potter-Play. Si bien la matriz de la empresa se encontraba afincada en Londres y él ahí tenía su oficina, la filial de Cardiff y las fábricas que ahí se encontraban corrían por cuenta de su departamento, así que Sirius se encontró de vuelta en la ciudad y rememorando aquella noche con John en su hotel.

Porque ese segundo y tercer viaje estuvieron cargados de trabajo y revisiones exhaustivas de una nueva línea de productos que estaban prospectados a salir el año entrante, Sirius no se molestó en volver a El Grim por compañía para su estancia. En su lugar pasó el tiempo libre durmiendo en su hotel y bajando a comer en un cafetín con precios módicos y platillos decentes.

Fue ahí donde tras levantar la vista de su periódico se encontró un par de ojos cobrizos que lo miraban fijamente.

Por un instante dudó Sirius de quién se trataba, y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer quién era la persona que desde el otro lado de la sala había hecho lo mismo con él.

Lo usual para dos virtuales desconocidos que sólo habían compartido una noche de sexo juntos habría sido evitar la mirada del otro y fingir desconocimiento, pero rota esa barrera, y porque en verdad habían congeniado, Sirius le sonrió a John y éste lo tomó como un permiso para pasar a saludar.

A diferencia de la última vez, ambos vestían ahora las ropas de sus respectivos oficios. De traje y con corbata, el cabello recogido con pulcritud en la nuca, Sirius daba la impresión de ser un exitoso hombre de negocios (y lo era) a punto de cerrar el trato de su vida. John en cambio vestía por completo de blanco, zapatos incluidos, y Sirius los reconoció como parte del atuendo de la última vez. El toque final lo daba un gafete colgando del bolsillo sobre su pecho, y en él aparecía una fotografía suya que lo identificaba como Remus J. Lupin.

Así que no John al parecer...

—Hey —dijo Remus, y al ver los ojos de Sirius en su identificación, tuvo la decencia de encontrar la gracia en el momento—. La J es de John, así que técnicamente no he mentido.

—No hay problema, yo sigo siendo Sirius —respondió éste, y le invitó a sentarse, en vista de que cada uno estaba a solas en su mesa.

La mesera trajo la taza de té que Remus había estado bebiendo en su mesa, y ambos acordaron en almorzar con el poco tiempo que tenían a su disposición.

—¿Así que de vuelta en la ciudad por trabajo? —Indagó Remus, y Sirius así lo confirmó.

—Exacto. Usualmente Cardiff no era mi parada salvo por un par de veces al año, pero ahora parece que estaré viniendo con mayor regularidad.

—Genial —expresó Remus con una sonrisa enigmática—. ¿Te hospedas en el mismo hotel de siempre?

—Sí. Las camas son firmes. Justo como me gustan.

—Ya veo...

La mesera que los atendía no tardó en traer sus órdenes, y mientras comían con fruición porque ambos tenían un sitio en donde estar en menos de media hora, acabaron hablando de sus profesiones.

Sirius no entró en detalles de su empleo. Se limitó a revelar que trabajaba para Potter-Play en el área de publicidad y ventas, pero guardándose para sí su relación casi fraternal con el hijo del dueño y las posibles implicaciones de nepotismo en su puesto a pesar de haber demostrado siempre que se lo había ganado a pulso. En todo caso, Remus resultó tener un empleo mucho más interesante como enfermero en el ala de pediatría que se encontraba en el hospital a un par de calles de distancia, y que explicaba a la perfección el uso de zapatos blancos en su primer encuentro.

La conversación entre ellos dos fluyó sin dificultades, de sus respectivos empleos a sus pasatiempos, su gusto compartido por el cine y una extraña coincidencia de ambos ser alérgicos a las fresas.

De Remus apreció Sirius su humor seco e innata compasión al hablar de sus pacientes, y Remus dio muestras de encontrar en las maneras pijas de Sirius una persona, con todo, sencilla y generosa.

Al finalizar su almuerzo y con sitios a los cuales acudir, fue Remus quien insistió en pagar y le recordó a Sirius que le debía el dinero del taxi.

A la salida del cafetín y con caminos opuestos, Sirius le preguntó a Remus si tenía planes para más tarde, y éste se mordisqueó la esquina del labio.

—De hecho, sí... ¿Por qué?

—Oh, yo sólo pensé que... —Sirius se preparó para el rechazo—. Podríamos salir a beber unos tragos.

—¿Y después?

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Remus le contempló unos segundos, y justo cuando Sirius creía que a pesar de todas las señales su segundo encuentro estaba destinado a fracasar, le sorprendió con una propuesta.

—Hoy en verdad me es imposible, tengo un compromiso previo al que no puedo faltar. Pero mencionaste que estarías también mañana en la ciudad, ¿no?

—Hasta pasado mañana a las 10 —confirmó Sirius.

—Si todavía estas interesado, mañana salgo de trabajar a las 7 y tu hotel me queda de paso...

Sirius asintió. —Claro que estaré interesado.

Que siendo honesto consigo mismo, el interés no había hecho sino crecer durante la media hora que pasaron juntos y que sólo prometía buenos ratos.

—Necesitaré un nombre para buscarte en recepción —le recordó Remus.

—Sirius Black —respondió Sirius con presteza—. Dejaré órdenes para que puedas subir sin problemas.

De ese segundo encuentro con John (que ahora era Remus), Sirius consiguió hacer de su última noche en Cardiff un evento memorable con dos orgasmos, pausa para pedir servicio a la habitación, y de nueva cuenta otro orgasmo antes de que su compañero revisara la hora y anunciara que tenía que marcharse.

Sirius se vio tentado de invitarlo a pasar la noche y quizá conseguir en la mañana el cuarto orgasmo, pero Remus se vistió en tiempo récord, y con un beso en los labios, se marchó.

Pero no dijo ‘adiós’, sino ‘hasta luego’...

—Conociste a alguien —adivinó James cuando a su vuelta a la oficina Sirius le entregó el reporte de ventas que se prospectaban para el próximo semestre gracias a su intervención en Cardiff.

Sirius no fingió desconocimiento. —Algo así.

—Entonces cuenta.

—No ahora, más tarde.

Durante el almuerzo, James no cejó en su empeño por obtener información de su mejor amigo, y éste le premió con un relato reducido de sus dos encuentros con Remus. Aunque James no era partidario del sexo casual y a ratos podía ponerse pesado con las instrucciones que le daba a Sirius respecto a tener cuidado de quién le hacía compañía y siempre utilizar condones, también era un cotilla redomado para estar al tanto de su vida amorosa.

—¿Crees volver a verlo? —Preguntó James al final del relato, y bastó un vistazo al rostro de Sirius para saber que éste quería que así fuera.

—Me dejó su número.

—Ah, ¿y le has llamado?

—No todavía.

La verdad es que había sido una grata sorpresa para Sirius despertar a la mañana siguiente con un ligero cansancio en los músculos y aspirar de la almohada la agradable fragancia que Remus traía consigo. Sin necesidad de perfumes, más bien era el rastro de desodorante el que apreciaba en sus sábanas, y bastó para que Sirius se llevara una mano a la entrepierna y se masturbara pensando en las últimas horas de su vida.

El toque final había sido encontrar garrapateado el número de Remus en el bloc de notas que el hotel le proveía, seguido de unas palabras: “Si te interesa, a mí también”, y nada más.

Sirius había agregado el número a su móvil y pensado en enviar un mensaje para confirmarle a Remus cuán en serio estaba interesado, pero entonces había recibido su llamada despertador desde recepción, y con las prisas por empacar y estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto, no había hecho nada desde entonces.

—Vale, no todavía —repitió James sus palabras—. ¿Pero pronto? ¿Antes de tu próximo viaje?

Porque la paciencia y la expectación no eran sus fuertes, apenas volver a la oficina Sirius le había preguntado a Mary cuándo tenía prospectado su siguiente viaje a Cardiff, y con desilusión había escuchado que todavía faltaban tres semanas más.

—No lo sé, Prongs —replicó Sirius con una exhalación—. No es como si hubiéramos acordado nada. Sólo me dejó su número para hacer más fácil, uhm, ya sabes.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? Por lo que me cuentas, la pasaron bien en ese almuerzo y luego en la cena. Puede que haya dejado su número con intenciones de una tercera cita.

—Pedir servicio a la habitación después del sexo no cuenta como una cita —dijo Sirius, que entendía de las inclinaciones románticas de su amigo porque así era su personalidad, pero él no iba a caer en esa trampa de convertir un par de encuentros en una épica historia de amor—. Además, es un número de teléfono, no una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Sea lo que sea, ya te hacía falta —dijo James sin irse por las ramas—. Llámalo y queden para cenar. ¿No mencionaste que es compañía grata en más de un sentido? Pues demuéstralo.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, y a punto estuvo de replicarle con un “Sí, Madre” que se asemejaba demasiado a los que le daba a su verdadera progenitora, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Inténtalo —le presionó James con la autoridad de una amistad de más de la mitad de sus vidas—. Quién sabe, tal vez éste tal Remus sea más que el compañero de una tercera noche juntos.

—Estás que deliras, Potter —dijo Sirius, pero muy dentro de sí, una pequeña llama de ilusión titiló en su pecho.

Después de todo, ¿qué de malo había en creer que podían ser más que desconocidos?

A su vuelta a Cardiff tres semanas y tres días después (no es que los estuviera contando, por supuesto), Sirius le envió a Remus un mensaje preguntando si ese era el número de John y éste replicó de buen humor que dependía de quién lo buscaba.

SB: ¿Todavía interesado?

RL: Depende...

RL: ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

SB: Cena. Mi hotel. Servicio a la habitación. La otra mitad de mi cama...

RL: Buen cambio en el orden.

Con la vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil, Sirius se sonrió porque con anterioridad primero habían dado rienda suelta a sus apetitos sexuales antes que a los otros.

SB: Mientras el resultado sea el mismo.

SB: ¿Aceptas?

Sirius esperó unos minutos con el estómago contraído en un nudo de tensión, y entonces Remus le escribió de vuelta.

RL: Salgo de trabajar a las 6. ¿A las 7 en el lobby de tu hotel?

SB: Ahí estaré puntual.

Como local de Cardiff, fue Remus quien sugirió un restaurante cercano y Sirius accedió encantado de conocer más de la ciudad que el camino de siempre entre el hotel y la filial de Potter-Play a la que acudía con regularidad.

Disfrutando de un paseo por las calles y que el otoño estaba siendo benévolo con ambos, caminaron lado a lado charlando de las maravillas de la ciudad hasta llegar a un restaurante que por la fachada no daba la impresión de ser la gran cosa, pero que demostró su valía una vez que entraron y el aroma a comida llegó a sus narices.

Más conocedor del menú que Sirius, Remus se ofreció a pedir por él tras algunas peticiones de lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y acabaron comiendo y bebiendo con gusto en la privacidad de una mesa en el rincón.

Con más confianza que en veces anteriores, Sirius se atrevió a preguntar un poco más de Remus, cuidando siempre no cruzar ninguna línea que pudiera ponerle un alto a su buen ambiente.

Fue así como Remus le habló un poco más de su trabajo, revelando que había optado por el oficio de enfermero desde que de pequeño sufriera un accidente automovilístico y tuviera que pasar seis meses hospitalizado. De aquella estancia había salido con una gran cantidad de cicatrices repartidas por el cuerpo y una admiración absoluta por el enfermero jefe de pediatría, un tal Greyback que podía ser severo con sus pacientes, pero no por eso ineficiente en su trabajo.

A cambio Sirius le habló de su pasión por el arte, pero que por cuestiones prácticas optó por una carrera de diseño gráfico que le permitió incursionar en el departamento de publicidad y ventas en el que ahora se encontraba trabajando.

—De algún modo los dos trabajamos con niños —señaló Sirius lo obvio—. Tú los cuidas, y yo me encargo de que tengan con qué divertirse.

—Y no sólo niños. Algunos de los sets que venden en Potter-Play también son interesantes para adultos. No en balde hay coleccionistas subastando los sets más antiguos de la compañía.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. —¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus con una sonrisa fácil—. Por mi trabajo, seguido tengo que ganarme la confianza de mis pacientes y nada funciona mejor que jugar con ellos unos minutos antes de cada inyección o tratamiento. Debo confesar que con ciertos juguetes tengo que fingir diversión, y con otros no.

—Interesante. ¿Alguno en especial te resultó más divertido que los demás?

—¿Qué, me has invitado a cenar o es sondeo de mercado?

—Simple curiosidad. Tal vez podría regalarte un par de sets de muestra para que juegues en tus ratos libres.

Remus sofocó una carcajada, pero con todo, le habló a Sirius de los juegos que más le gustaban, y éste tomó nota mental de ello.

La velada concluyó entre buena conversación y familiaridad, así que Sirius no se sintió un completo pervertido por sugerir ir a su hotel ni Remus tampoco lo hizo al aceptar la invitación sin tener que hacerse del rogar.

Como en ocasiones pasadas, disfrutaron de un excelente tiempo juntos, y al terminar, Sirius sugirió que Remus se quedara a pasar la noche.

—El desayuno es delicioso aquí, abundante y variado —dijo para tentarlo, los dos en la cama y desnudos—, pero seguro ya lo habías supuesto por el servicio a la habitación de antes.

Remus le acarició el brazo. —Aunque tentadora la oferta, hoy no puede ser. Tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Alguien te espera?

Sirius preguntó por protección a sí mismo, que no sería aquella la primera vez que disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien que ya tenía a su otra mitad especial, y era mejor prevenirse para ahorrarse malentendidos. Si era el caso, cuando antes lo supiera mejor.

—Yep —dijo Remus sin ninguna inflexión especial en la voz—. Igual podría quedarme, ese no es el problema, pero no me siento preparado para esa charla todavía.

—¿Uh?

—Da igual —dijo Remus, dando por cerrado ese asunto y girándose hacia Sirius, que encontró en sus ojos cobrizos nuevas dosis de deseo.

Haciendo una repetición de lo que en tan poco tiempo habían conseguido hacer suyo, Sirius prescindió de las explicaciones y confió en Remus.

Ya habría tiempo después para charlas.

De un modo que ni el mismo Sirius se habría esperado o siquiera soñado que podría ocurrir, él y Remus hicieron clic de maneras que no se limitaban a sus encuentros físicos de cuando él estaba de paso en Cardiff y éste se esforzaba por verlo al menos una vez.

Ya que había una nueva línea de productos a la espera de salir al mercado y Potter-Play necesitaba de una persona que mantuviera estrecho contacto entre la matriz y la filial, Sirius se ofreció a ser el enlace y a programar visitas cada quince días. Las idas y venidas, así como el tiempo que pasaba en el aeropuerto, en vuelo y movilidad entre sitios resultaron ser tan pesadas como se temía, pero la compañía de Remus lo compensó con creces y Sirius se dio por bien servido.

Luego de casi tres meses así y además manteniendo el contacto entre visitas por medio de llamadas y mensajería primero casi a diario y después varias veces al día, Sirius tenía la impresión de tener en Cardiff no un ligue en firme, sino un novio con el que sólo le faltaba tener la charla pertinente para hacerlo oficial.

Con ánimo de acelerar ese proceso y tener lo más del momento, Sirius había hecho planes adelantados poco antes de Navidad. En su intención estaba el declararse ante Remus, tener uno de esos momentos románticos de película, y después sorprenderlo con una invitación a Londres por un par de días a pasar esas fechas con él. El plan era perfecto porque Remus incluso había mencionado que tenía esos días libres en el hospital, así que Sirius había acabado por comprar en un impulso una guía de turistas de su propia ciudad y trazado posibles rutas que le interesaran, todo para hacer de su estancia un momento para atesorar en la memoria.

Claro que Sirius no contó con que al sacar el tema a colación durante la cena, Remus de pronto se mostrara un tanto taciturno.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo Sirius—. Te he traído los sets que mencionaste. Seguro que el hospital puede aceptarlos como un donativo.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte —respondió Remus, recuperándose aunque no del todo de la propuesta romántica que le había hecho Sirius antes—. Erm, ¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—Antes de que tomes una decisión acerca de querer salir conmigo... Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Por retazos de conversaciones e información que él y Remus habían compartido tarde en la noche entre sesiones de sexo en su hotel, Sirius estaba al tanto de que éste ya no tenía padres, ni hermanos, y era en general una persona reservada salvo por ciertas amistades aquí y allá. Sirius ya había descartado que Remus tuviera a otra persona y que le estuviera siendo infiel con o sin su permiso, pero eso no terminaba de explicar por qué más veces que no le era imposible quedarse a pasar la noche y siempre se apresuraba a volver a casa.

A casa donde jamás había invitado a Sirius a acompañarle.

—Mira, iré directo al grano —dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo un hijo.

—Oh...

—Se llama Teddy y tiene diez años, cumplirá once en abril. Y no lo había mencionado antes porque al inicio era innecesario, y después porque temía que fuera un factor decisivo para que optaras por no verme más.

Sirius le miró por largos segundos, procesando todas y cada una de sus palabras, y por último asintiendo una vez con absoluta solemnidad.

—Ok, no era lo que imaginaba, pero al menor es la mejor de las opciones.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, un hijo no es el fin del mundo. Nunca pensé que podría ser el padrastro de nadie. Ser gay y acostarme en su mayoría con otros gays tiene esas ventajas, pero supongo que... Tú no lo eres, ¿verdad? —Sirius esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Nunca te lo pregunté. Sólo asumí contigo.

—Soy bisexual —confirmó Remus—, aunque después de Dora...

—¿Es la madre?

— _Era_ la madre —especificó Remus, y al instante Sirius se sintió terrible por la aclaración—. Quita esa cara. Dora murió cuando Teddy tenía tres años y nos la hemos apañado lo mejor que hemos podido desde entonces.

—Incluso así —murmuró Sirius—. Lo siento tanto por tu pérdida.

Remus estiró la mano a través de la mesa y sujetó los dedos de Sirius. —Gracias. Desde entonces, erm, no he tenido relaciones serias con nadie. Todavía no había hecho las paces con el asunto de mi bisexualidad cuando Dora murió, y después ningún momento pareció ser el indicado. Creía que... —Remus le dio un apretón a la mano de Sirius—. Mira, corrígeme si me equivoco o estoy haciendo esto más grande de lo que en realidad es...

—No, ni lo pienses por un segundo —dijo Sirius con presteza para aliviar las inseguridades de Remus.

—De algún modo di por sentado que podía estar solo, ¿sabes? Que Teddy no necesitaba de nadie más que de mí, y que no me representaría ningún problema. Obviamente me he equivocado.

—Sólo pido una oportunidad de demostrarte que, no sé, ¿qué vale la pena intentarlo? —Sirius exhaló con pesadez—. ¿Es horrible si te confieso que había pensado lo peor cuando mencionaste tener a alguien en casa esperando por ti?

Remus rió con nerviosismo. —Y yo que pensé ser lo suficientemente discreto como para hacerte creer que se trataba de una mascota.

—Por un tiempo creí que escondías un novio secreto, o quizá novia... La idea cruzó mi mente y me aterró.

—Ah, qué locura —dijo Remus, que confiado de la calidez con la que Sirius todavía sujetaba su mano, tomó ahí mismo una decisión—. Mira, no quiero lanzar por la borda lo que tenemos, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo: Teddy lo es todo para mí, y antepondré su felicidad y cuidado a... Todo.

—Entiendo —asintió Sirius—. Tengo un ahijado, Harry...

—Lo sé, lo has mencionado antes.

—Él también lo es todo para mí, y me hace entender por qué proteges a Teddy. Nunca antes he presentado a Harry con mis parejas. La idea de que los llamara ‘tío’ igual que me llama a mí ‘tío Padfoot’ me horrorizaba, especialmente porque tenía claro que no iban a durar y quería evitarle a Harry la decepción, pero es diferente contigo. Y no pido que de buenas a primeras sea lo mismo para ti con Teddy, pero... Sólo pido una oportunidad, Remus.

—Sirius...

—¿Me la darías?

Y dando ese gran salto de fe, Remus lo hizo.

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (24-Jul)/Sin comentarios (07-Ago).


	2. 2.- The time disappears

**2.- The time disappears**

En lugar de pasar Navidades en Londres, Sirius acordó con Remus volar a Cardiff y conocer a Teddy en calidad de un amigo de papá. Sin dobles intenciones o significados ocultos, sólo un amigo que estaba de paso y a quien había posibilidad de ver en otras ocasiones.

Antes de partir a Cardiff, James y Lily habían atosigado a Sirius con infinidad de recomendaciones, enfatizando siempre el tener paciencia con Teddy y no desesperarse si sus planes por congraciarse con él no rendían frutos de manera inmediata.

—No es como si el crío esté al tanto que el amigo de papá es más que eso —les recordó Sirius en cada ocasión, aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad su estómago estaba contraído en nudos.

Por primera vez en todos los viajes que hacía a Cardiff, Sirius se pasó la corta duración del vuelo mirando a la ventana y reconsiderando si no se estaban precipitando con esa relación, pero casi al instante la imagen de Remus sonriente a su lado barría las indecisiones y le hacían creer de nueva cuenta que lo que hacía bien valía la pena en nombre del amor.

Después del aterrizaje y tras recoger su equipaje, Sirius se encontró con Remus y quien creía que era Teddy por ser un clon suyo esperando en el área de arribos.

Dispuesto a causar la mejor de las impresiones con el pequeñajo de Remus, Sirius se esforzó por caminar recto y mostrarse afable con una sonrisa en el rostro, que para su gran alivio, Teddy le correspondió en su totalidad.

Un poco más alto de lo normal para su edad, pero delgado y con el mismo rostro que seguramente Remus alguna vez habría tenido años atrás, Teddy estrechó su mano sin cohibiciones y preguntó con correcta cortesía cómo había estado su vuelo.

—Genial y sin turbulencias —dijo Sirius, que se preguntó si era el momento de revelar que traía un regalo de los que Potter-Play fabricaba y que ese año había quedado agotado de las tiendas y él tenía un set que se vendía por internet a cinco veces su valor, pero Remus les recordó que era momento de emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

Casa.

Sirius paladeó la palabra para sí, pues en varias _primeras veces_ de su vida, él estaba por vivir unas cuantas para las cuales no estaba del todo seguro sentirse preparado.

Primera vez hospedándose fuera del hotel de siempre. Primera vez durmiendo con Remus en su cama (una vez se escabullera y volviendo después al cuarto de invitados). Primera vez tanteando las aguas de Teddy y su potencial como pareja de Remus... Había más otras _primeras veces_ en su lista de experiencias por vivir, pero viviendo un segundo a la vez, Sirius se centró en primero hacerse un amigo de Teddy antes que un posible padrastro.

Porque la ocasión lo ameritaba, Remus había conseguido con su vecina Alice el automóvil prestado, y Sirius reconoció el nombre porque Alice y su esposo Frank eran quienes cuidaban a Teddy cuando Remus salía de noche a encontrarse con él. Ya que ellos tenían un hijo (Neville, creía él recordar el nombre) apenas unos años menor, Teddy fungía como una especie de hermano mayor y las dos familias se ayudaban así mutuamente.

—¿Te gustan las verduras, Sirius? —Preguntó Teddy durante el trayecto—. Porque papá cocinó un salteado con demasiadas verduras.

—No todo podía ser carne —le recordó Remus a su hijo, y Sirius sonrió al verlos interactuar entre sí.

—La verdad es que los salteados me encantan, especialmente con espárragos y coles de Bruselas.

—Entonces te encantará el que cocinó papá —sentenció Teddy, que pronto cambió el tema de conversación para indagar respecto a Londres y la vida que Sirius llevaba ahí.

Sirius le habló a grandes rasgos de su empleo en una fábrica de juguetes, que sonaba incluso mejor de lo que era porque él estaba en el área de publicidad y ventas, y en realidad raras veces jugaba con los sets en sus horas de trabajo. Por lo general, si lo hacía era con Harry y cuando cuidaba de él.

—Debe ser genial vivir en Londres —dijo Teddy, que absorbió cada palabra que Sirius le contó de la ciudad—. Yo siempre he querido ir ahí de vacaciones, pero papá no quiere. Dice que es muy caro, y ruidoso.

—Querer y poder son dos asuntos diferentes, Teddy —le recordó Remus a su hijo una discusión que con toda seguridad ya habían tenido en el pasado—. Londres está demasiado fuera de nuestro presupuesto, y ahora mismo no podemos permitírnoslo.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Sirius, que acababa de ver su oportunidad de oro para congraciarse con el niño (con suerte, también con el padre) y no quería dejarla ir—. Podría ser mi turno de corresponderles el favor de hospedarme.

—¿En serio? —Saltó Teddy a la oportunidad de visitar Londres en un futuro.

—¿No lo dice mi nombre?, yo soy siempre serio —dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, y desde el asiento del conductor, Remus chasqueó la lengua.

—Sirius...

—Oh, vamos, papá —insistió Teddy, dispuesto a rogar para conseguir lo que él consideraba que serían unas vacaciones increíbles—. Sería lo mejor del mundo conocer Londres.

—Eso mismo dijiste el año pasado en tu cumpleaños cuando te compré los patines.

Teddy chasqueó la lengua igual que Remus lo hizo antes, y la sonrisa de Sirius creció al comprobar que el parecido entre padre e hijo iba más allá del mismo rostro.

—Sólo digo que sería muy amable de tu parte si me dejas devolverte el favor de hospedarme por unos días —volvió a la carga Sirius—. Tengo espacio de sobra en mi piso, y me gusta jugar el papel de anfitrión. Raras veces tengo la oportunidad, así que procuro esmerarme.

—Y pronto tendrás vacaciones, ¿no es así, papá? —Reveló Teddy información que ayudó a cimentar la oferta de Sirius entre ellos.

—Mmm, no hablemos nada en firme todavía —dijo Remus—, primero veamos cómo nos va este fin de semana...

Bajo aquel precepto, Sirius se pasó los cuatro días y tres noches que se hospedó con Remus en su casa dando lo mejor de sí para demostrarle a su novio cuánto deseaba que su relación funcionara.

Con la ayuda de Teddy, que Sirius tenía sospechas de tenerlo de su parte para conseguir que Remus accediera a visitarlo próximamente en Londres, puso en uso sus mejores encantos y habilidades. Esforzándose por madrugar a pesar de que gran parte de la noche consistía en esperar a que Teddy se fuera a la cama y ellos se escabulleran al dormitorio principal para hacer el amor antes de que Sirius tuviera que volver al cuarto de invitados, éste se esforzó en tener día a día el desayuno (utilizando para ello la ayuda de Lily con recetas e ideas), así como también limpiar después la cocina y ofrecer de sí su mejor comportamiento como huésped.

Remus le correspondió llevándolo a conocer el Cardiff que Sirius jamás habría tenido oportunidad de apreciar en sus viajes, y los tres visitaron sitios turísticos populares y otros más de los que sólo los locales tenían conocimiento de su existencia.

Teddy fuer un factor decisivo en ese viaje, puesto que Sirius le obsequió un set de los que se fabricaban en Potter-Play y después se sentó con él a jugar igual que lo hacía con Harry, mientras que Remus los observaba desde el sillón por encima del libro que (fingía) leer y sacaba sus propias conclusiones acerca de su interacción.

Más allá de hacer un esfuerzo consciente por congraciarse con Teddy, Sirius descubrió que el crío era muy de su agrado por sus buenos modales y una personalidad que encajaba de maravilla con la suya, así que cuando se ofreció a pagar una salida al cine y los boletos de un museo, lo hizo porque en verdad su felicidad le importaba y no sólo era un artificio para mantener su puesto regular en la cama de su padre.

Remus también se mostró muy complacido cuando la última noche de aquellas mini-vacaciones Teddy expresó tristeza de ver a Sirius marcharse en la mañana, y premió su buen comportamiento de los últimos días con el mejor sexo que éste recordara en su vida.

—Teddy te echará de menos, ¿sabes? Le has causado una excelente impresión —comentó Remus en su momento post-coito, los dos abrazados en el centro de la cama y luchando por no quedarse dormidos.

—¿Sólo a Teddy, uh? —Presionó Sirius por una mejor respuesta.

—Bueno... Yo ya tenía claro que eras un excelente partido, pero este fin de semana te has lucido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y...

—¿Y?

—¿Has pensando en mi propuesta? De visitarme en Londres —aclaró Sirius por si acaso—. Tú y Teddy. Si el dinero es el problema, te aseguro que no tendrían que pagar absolutamente por nada durante el tiempo que estén conmigo. Todo correría por mi cuenta.

—Oh, Sirius —exhaló Remus—. No sé... Es una oferta demasiado generosa y tengo que considerarlo. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

A punto de presionar por más, Sirius recordó la calma con la que Remus se movía en esa relación por el bien de Teddy, y ya que él mismo ahora también quería lo mejor para el niño, decidió aceptar con tal de no perder lo que ya tenían juntos.

—Ok, pero es una oferta vigente para el momento en que quieras aceptarla. Mi casa es tu casa, ¿sabes?

—Gracias, lo tendré en consideración y prometo darte una respuesta en firme.

Y de momento, Sirius se dio por bien servido con eso.

En febrero, Remus y Teddy visitaron a Sirius en Londres.

Si bien Remus había prometido que se lo pensaría en serio, no fue sino hasta un mes después que pudo darle a Sirius una respuesta en firme, y éste se sintió caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo cada vez que el tema surgía y no tenía nada en claro. Al final Remus accedió por insistencia de Teddy, y fue un fin de semana largo en el que Sirius se esforzó por compaginar salidas a los mejores puntos de la ciudad, y también presentar a su novio y a su hijo frente a sus amistades más cercanas, que fueron los Potter y Harry.

Por la diferencia de edades, Teddy y Harry tuvieron que encontrar un terreno neutral en los videojuegos para tener diversión, y Remus también dio lo mejor de sí para serle agradable a Lily y a James, quienes a su partida hablaron unos segundos con Sirius para pedirle que no lo dejara escapársele de las manos.

En suma, aquellos días se contaron entre los mejores que Sirius tuviera memoria, y sólo un poco después de los que él había pasado en Cardiff hospedándose con Remus en su casa.

En marzo, Remus hizo una visita a Sirius en solitario para celebrar su cumpleaños.

La invitación había estado hecha desde tiempo atrás, pero Remus se mostró indeciso porque esos tres días que pasaría fuera de su ciudad eran lo máximo que alguna vez había estado separado de Teddy. A última hora Remus no habría abordado el avión de no ser porque la abuela de Teddy le instó en hacerlo, e incluso así él se pasó su estancia en Londres corroborando cada tantas horas que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo.

—Seguro que su abuela Andrómeda está cuidando bien de él —dijo Sirius en esa ocasión para tranquilizar los nervios de Remus, y éste le pagó el gesto con una sorpresa.

—Hablando de Andrómeda... Ya que Teddy no ha parado de hablar de ti cuando la visitamos, me ha pedido que la próxima vez que estés en Cardiff y tengas unas horas libres vayamos los tres a visitarla.

—¿Yo también?

—A eso me refería con los tres.

—Vaya, pues... Sí. Será divertido conocer a la abuela de Teddy.

—Divertido no es el adjetivo que yo utilizaría...

—¿Es una de esas suegras del infierno?

—No, pero es aguda en sus observaciones, nada de escapa de su vista, y no tiene pelos en la lengua para expresar lo que piensa. Temo que si te conoce... —Remus se encogió de hombros—. De algún como sepa al instante que tú y yo estamos juntos.

—¿Supondría eso un problema?

—No lo sé, y eso por sí solo es el problema.

Sirius le echó el brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí. —Seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes.

Pero en secreto, ambos lo hicieron.

Sirius estuvo presente en abril específicamente para el cumpleaños de Teddy que caía entre semana.

Precisamente por ese detalle, Remus habría preferido celebrar la fiesta en fin de semana y asegurarse de que su tentativa familia de tres estuviera presente, pero Teddy insistió tanto que acabó por ceder a su petición el mismo día.

Al final, Sirius pidió el día en la oficina para tomar un vuelo a Cardiff y tenía contemplado por primera vez (una de tantas más que coleccionaba desde estar con Remus y también con Teddy) regresar en autobús. Un viaje que tenía prospectado llevar a cabo de madrugada y presentarse en la oficina apenas con el tiempo justo para no llegar tarde.

Por teléfono, Remus le había expresado su mortificación de que Sirius realizara ese viaje redondo en menos de 24 horas, pero Sirius lo había tranquilizado al asegurarle que no quería perderse el cumpleaños de Teddy por nada del mundo, y tras recalcar que lo hacía por gusto y no por obligación, le prometió estar antes de mediodía en la ciudad.

A la fiesta acudieron algunos amigos de la escuela de Teddy, algo así como diez críos con sus respectivos guardianes en al menos la mitad de los casos, y con Alice, su esposo e hijo, además de la abuela Andrómeda, que a Sirius le tocó recibir en la casa porque Remus había ido a recoger el pastel y todavía no estaba de vuelta.

Jugando a ser el anfitrión de la casa en la que no vivía y la familia a la que no pertenecía del todo, Sirius se mostró inseguro de su papel, pero se recompuso con rapidez por Teddy, y para cuando Remus estuvo de vuelta trayendo consigo el pastel y también unas bolsas con frituras para los críos, poco le faltó para no recibirlo con un beso en la boca.

—¿Todo bien? —Se cercioró Remus al entrar a la cocina, y Sirius le ayudó a descargar las compras que traía en los brazos.

—De maravilla. Han llegado dos niños más de los que estaban invitados, pero no supondrá un problema... ¿O sí?

—Para nada. Ya he tenido mis buenas dosis de imprevistos en cumpleaños anteriores y esta vez hice comida de sobra sólo por si acaso.

Maniobrando en la pequeña cocina para guardar las compras y preparar platos con bocadillos, Sirius y Remus no se percataron de la presencia de Andrómeda hasta que ésta se anunció.

—¿Necesitan de mi ayuda, chicos?

—Estamos bien, pero gracias —respondió Remus, y Sirius fingió estar absorto en lavar un par de tazas en el fregadero para no tener que participar en su conversación.

A primera vista, Andrómeda era una abuela joven con personalidad suficiente para resultar encantadora y avasalladora al mismo tiempo. Sirius sabía de Andrómeda que era viuda desde años atrás, y que su única hija Nymphadora lo había sido todo para ella, así que no era de extrañarse que hubiera tomado a Remus (también huérfano) bajo su ala y tuviera una predilección absoluta por Teddy.

Al abrirle la puerta de la casa, Sirius se había temido una escena tipo “¿Pero quién diablos eres tú y qué haces en la casa de mi yerno?”, especialmente porque ella había sido la primera invitada en llegar y él estaba a solas con Teddy dándole los toques finales a las decoraciones, pero en su lugar Andrómeda lo había evaluado de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa había declarado saber quién era.

Por supuesto, no era nada difícil de deducir siendo que tal como Remus le había contado, Teddy no paraba de hablar de él frente a su abuela, y al parecer Andrómeda había escuchado cada una de esas historias con absoluto interés de su parte.

Ya que de momento estaban manteniendo su relación en secreto, Sirius no quería ni imaginarse qué ideas podía tener Andrómeda de la amistad que él y Remus tenían, pero suponía que no era ni tan despistada ni tan inocente como para no tener sus propias suposiciones, y eso era lo que le inquietaba. A la menor mención de ser públicos como pareja, Remus se retraía aún más en su interior, y al menos por ahora, Sirius había renunciado a forzarlo de darle más de lo que podía por miedo a perderlo.

Además, suponía él que el problema no era esconder su bisexualidad por simple temor al rechazo. En Londres y con sus amigos, Remus se había mostrado libre de expresar su afecto por Sirius, pero en Cardiff era imposible, especialmente frente a sus conocidos o Teddy, a quienes cuidaba de la impresión que pudiera darles.

—Teddy insistió en una piñata pero no estoy segura de cómo colgarla del árbol. Sirius, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? —Lo sacó Andrómeda de sus cavilaciones, y éste enjuagó la taza que tenía minutos tallando a consciencia y salió con ella al jardín.

La casa de Remus era pequeña pero limpia y bien cuidada, y Remus le había explicado que la compra se había llevado a cabo por el jardín, que sin ser grande era idóneo para Teddy. Rodeado de una cerca y con un enorme árbol, Sirius se sintió en paz trepándose a las ramas más bajas para montar la piñata y tener todo listo para cuando el momento llegara.

—Me has sorprendido —dijo Andrómeda una vez que Sirius se descolgó de la rama y sonrió por un trabajo bien hecho—. ¿Dónde aprendió un chico de Londres a montar árboles así?

—En el colegio. Asistí a Hogwarts, así que teníamos naturaleza de sobra para nosotros —explicó Sirius—. Estábamos rodeados de bosque, así que pronto aprendí a moverme de rama en rama.

—Interesante. Teddy me ha dicho que trabajas en una... ¿Juguetería?

—Oh, es algo más que eso.

Hablando con Andrómeda de su papel en Potter-Play y después desviando la conversación a sus negocios en Cardiff, de pronto se vio con la lengua trabada al tener que explicarle cómo y dónde había conocido a Remus. Por petición de éste, habían acordado una historia neutral de haberse conocido por casualidad en una cafetería, pero Sirius no era bueno mintiendo, y Andrómeda pareció darse cuenta de ello incluso si no mencionó nada. Tan sólo se limitó a asentir, y Sirius no pudo evitar limpiarse el sudor de las manos contra el pantalón.

Teddy fue su salvación al salir rodeado de sus amigos para continuar con las amenidades de la fiesta, y por el resto de su duración Sirius creyó estar a salvo, hasta que Remus se acercó a preguntar qué clase de conversación había tenido con Andrómeda.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera explicarse, Remus se le adelantó. —Ahora y sin venir a cuento me ha preguntado si tienes novia, y cuando le he dicho que no, ha preguntado por un posible novio.

—No le dije nada que pudiera hacerla pensar que soy gay —dijo Sirius—. Al menos eso creo...

Remus bufó pero no dijo más, y la fiesta terminó con una nota discordante cuando Sirius terminó de limpiar y le dijo a su novio que el taxi que lo llevaría a la central de autobuses ya estaba afuera.

El que Remus no se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlo a pesar de que con gusto Alice le habría prestado su automóvil como en ocasiones pasadas hizo que Sirius se sintiera inquieto en esa despedida, y aunque Remus lo besó en los labios y le pidió escribirle cuando ya hubiera llegado a Londres, le fue imposible sacudirse de encima la inquietud que desde horas atrás lo acosaba.

Tenía Sirius la impresión de que se estaban acercando a un punto de quiebre, y que quizá su relación de poco menos de un año se resentiría, pero sin una certeza de cómo lidiar con aquello, de momento calló a la espera de un futuro mejor.

_Few drinks deep at a table for one_

_The place we like to go_

_And you take yourself home again_

_Three missed calls at 2 AM_

_And you say you never heard_

_You're late to get to work and then_

_The time disappears_

_You hold back the tears_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Why Won’t You Love Me_

Después del cumpleaños de Teddy, Remus volvió una vez más a Londres (solo, dejó a su hijo con su abuela) y después comenzó a apartarse de Sirius.

Al principio, no de una manera reconocible, pero de pronto su disponibilidad para encontrarse con Sirius cada vez que éste estaba en la ciudad pasó de completa a parcial y después esporádica. Sirius atribuyó aquel cambio al estrés de su trabajo y no a su persona el que Remus se comportara así. Intentó por todos los medios no tomarlo personal, pero a solas en su habitación de hotel y con el móvil en las manos viendo que Remus recibía sus mensajes pero no podía o quería leerlos, un dolor sordo se agudizó en su pecho.

Sirius recordaba la última vez que se habían visto, apenas dos semanas atrás, y entonces todo había marchado bien entre los dos. No tenía él espacio para dudas respecto a sí mismo o a su comportamiento, y no entendía por qué de pronto Remus había tenido ese cambio de actitud hacia su relación.

«Ah, esto tiene que solucionarse», pensó Sirius al deslizarse en las sábanas de su habitación del hotel, el reflejo del móvil molestándole los ojos y él leyendo sin parar el mensaje de buenas noches que Remus continuaba ignorando.

Era, incluso si él no lo tenía claro todavía, el comienzo de su fin.

La primavera de ese año no se contó como una de las más felices en la vida de Sirius.

Durante mayo y junio, Remus continuó con su extraño comportamiento, poniendo distancia entre él y Sirius y esquivando el tema cuando éste preguntaba.

—No sé de qué hablas —repetía Remus sin parar a un muy escéptico Sirius—, todo va bien entre nosotros dos.

Pero lo cierto es que se habían acabado las visitas a la residencia Lupin, y durante ese periodo Sirius apenas si vio a Teddy sin importar cuánto le expresó el niño en cada ocasión lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo fastidioso que encontraba que apenas pasaran tiempo juntos.

En una sorpresiva novedad incluso para él mismo, Sirius descubrió que la distancia que Remus había puesto inadvertidamente entre ellos dos también le afectaba en lo referente a Teddy, pues Sirius se había encariñado tanto con el niño que le pesaba volver a Londres en cada ocasión sin antes poner por correo los regalos que le traía cada vez que estaba en la ciudad.

Teddy también parecía extrañarlo, y no sólo por los juguetes que le proveía, y eso quedó demostrado cuando a inicios de julio, en una rara ocasión en que Remus accedió a encontrarse con Sirius en su casa, abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Sirius —dijo Teddy, y Sirius se descubrió correspondiendo ese sentimiento en su totalidad.

—Yo también, Teddy. Yo también...

Remus los miró desde la cocina con una expresión extraña que no cambió durante la cena, ni siquiera cuando Sirius les propuso visitarlo una vez más en Londres a finales de mes, porque era el cumpleaños de Harry y la invitación no venía sólo de su parte, sino la de los Potter, quienes habían hecho buenas migas con Remus y Teddy, y los apreciaban como familia honoraria igual que lo era Sirius.

—No sé, Sirius —dijo Remus sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Es posible que tenga turnos por cumplir en ese día.

—¿No puedes pedirle a alguien más que cambie contigo? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, papá. Quiero volver a Londres y celebrar con Harry su cumpleaños —pidió Teddy, a quien la propuesta de ir una vez más a su ciudad favorita era un sueño hecho realidad.

Sirius tenía claro que había acorralado a Remus al hacer esa invitación a hospedarse con él teniendo a Teddy presente porque el niño ejercería presión, pero estaba dispuesto a ser un poco ladino con tal de conseguir para él y Remus tiempo a solas para solucionar cualquier problema que en silencio se estuviera gestando entre ambos. Remus por supuesto no encontró agradable verse tan expuesto, así que masculló un “ya veremos” para aplacar a Teddy y el tema pasó a segundo plano.

Más tarde, ya cuando Teddy se había ido a la cama y Sirius todavía no tenía claro si Remus le concedería la mitad de su espacio para dormir o tenía que devolverse a su hotel, su novio lo invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá y ocupó él el otro extremo.

—Sirius...

El aludido se pasó la mano por el cabello y musitó: —Por favor, no rompas conmigo.

—¿Crees que se trata de eso?

—De qué si no —replicó Sirius, pues tenía experiencia en el área, aunque generalmente estaba en el lado opuesto y con muchos menos sentimientos involucrados. Probablemente, ahora por karma le correspondía sufrir—. Apenas lees o contestas mis mensajes, ya no hablamos a diario como antes, y ahora no quieres pasar unos días en Londres con Teddy y conmigo.

—Te lo dije antes, tengo trabajo y-...

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Remus —le interrumpió Sirius—. Vi en tu calendario las semanas que tienes de vacaciones, y este año coinciden con la última semana de julio y la primera de agosto, así que prueba a decirme de una vez por qué no quieres pasar al menos unos días de esos conmigo en Londres. Sabes que yo podría pedirme un tiempo en la oficina y-...

—No, Sirius. —Fue el turno de Remus en interrumpirlo—. Es mejor si no lo haces.

—¿Qué, pedir vacaciones para pasar esos días contigo y con Teddy? Puedo hacerlo. No he tomado tiempo libre en años, y _quiero_ hacerlo.

Remus soltó un profundo suspiró. —Haces esto más difícil...

—Entonces en verdad estás terminando con nosotros.

—No. Sí. Es decir... Me estoy quedando sin opciones aquí, Sirius —dijo Remus que entrelazó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y fue sincero por primera vez en meses—. Mira, no me avergüenzo de quien soy ni de las decisiones que tomo al respecto. Nunca he lastimado a nadie, y sé cuidar de mí mismo en ese sentido, pero... Mi bisexualidad ha sido asunto mío y sólo mío por años.

—Y ahora Andrómeda lo sabe —dijo Sirius, que tenía claro hacia donde se dirigían.

—Exacto. Me lo preguntó justo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teddy, y aunque no fue directa, me dejó bien en claro que estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

—La naturaleza de nuestra relación, joder —repitió Sirius, pues no había escuchado una de esas joyas desde los tiempos de su propia Madre. Debía ser algo generacional, porque sólo en una mujer mayor aquello no sonaba de lo más estrecho en vistas—. ¿Y te molesta que Andrómeda esté enterada? ¿Ha dicho algo más?

—No, sólo que estaba al tanto y... —Remus soltó sus manos y se masajeó los hombros—. No sé qué esperar. No la veo del tipo que me llevaría a las cortes para quitarme a Teddy porque mi estilo de vida no es lo que ella considera ideal para criar a su nieto, pero...

—¿Es el asunto de salir en claro con tu sexualidad lo que te molesta? Porque no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que haces a puertas cerradas, Remus. Es tu vida, y los demás pueden pensar lo que les venga en gana con eso.

—Ya, tras estas cuatro paredes es mi deber ignorar a amigos y familia, ¿pero qué pasa aquí, en mi hogar, con Teddy? El exilio no puede ser nuestra solución final, me niego a que así sea.

Sirius tuvo la decencia de lucir contrariado. —Teddy ya tiene once años, y si esta relación va a algún lado, esa es una charla que no podrá postergarse por más tiempo. Incluso podríamos tenerla los tres en familia y-...

—No.

—¿No?

Remus apretó los labios y cerró los ojos unos segundos, luego hizo una profunda exhalación, y al volver a abrirlos miró a Sirius directo a la cara.

—¿Puedes dormir esta noche en tu hotel? Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Sí, uhm, seguro. —Sirius se puso en pie y Remus hizo lo mismo—. ¿Te veré mañana?

—Creo que será lo mejor si no, Sirius —dijo Remus en voz baja.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no mencionar que había pedido un día extra en su estancia en Cardiff para ese viaje, y que ahora no tenía sentido.

—Ok. Te escribiré —dijo Sirius en la puerta, y con prisa le besó Remus la comisura de los labios antes de cerrarle la puerta casi en las narices.

Y dolido, emprendió Sirius la marcha a su hotel

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculparán la tardanza de la actualización. En verdad olvidé el fic de los miércoles, y justo hoy mi horario no se prestó, pero hey, al menos donde vive sigue siendo miércoles y yo estoy encantada de compartir este segundo capítulo con ustedes~ :)


	3. 3.- I hold on to you and you hold on to me?

**3.- I hold on to you and you hold on to me?**

_Your best good friend just got engaged_

_You say you can't wait and need to make a change_

_You told you it's so hard to be lonely_

_Why won't you love me?_

_Why won't you love me?_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Why Won’t You Love Me_

Remus y Teddy acabaron por estar presentes para el cumpleaños de Harry en Londres, pero no resultó ni de cerca las vacaciones que Sirius esperaba pasar con ellos. Remus insistió en pagar él mismo el transporte (autobús, negándose así al vuelo que Sirius había reservado y que acabó por cancelar), y poco le faltó para rentar en un hotel a pesar de las insistencias de su novia en asegurarle que ya tenía un espacio reservado para él en su departamento.

La actitud difícil de Remus hizo que él y Sirius estuvieran el borde de una inminente pelea, la primera en serio desde que estaban juntos, y que se mantuvo dentro de los niveles de lo aceptable sólo porque los arreglos se habían llevado a cabo vía teléfono y Remus no podía gritar en casa con Teddy dormido en la habitación de al lado.

En más de una ocasión estuvo Sirius a punto de plantear un ultimátum: O me amas o no me amas, pero deja de lado estas medias tintas. Y en correspondencia, Remus pareció a punto de romper con Sirius en cada llamada que mantenían, casi siempre de cortos minutos, más veces que no finalizada con una excusa barata de por qué tenía que ser corta, y que dejaba a Sirius con el miedo de su inminente ruptura aposentado en la base del estómago.

No terminaron su relación ese verano porque se amaban, y a la caída del otoño y con ello una especie de aniversario por el tiempo en que habían decidido salir juntos y en exclusiva, Sirius propuso a Remus unas vacaciones para ellos dos solos.

—No podría —replicó Remus en su cocina, preparando el té después de la cena y ganando minutos de estancia para Sirius, que esa noche dormiría en su habitación de hotel—. Mi trabajo.

—Es en fin de semana, y sólo dormiríamos uno noche fuera.

—Pero Teddy...

—Teddy puede quedarse con Andrómeda. ¿No dice ella que está encantada de cuidar a su nieto?

—Y entonces sabría por seguro que tú y yo estamos juntos.

Sirius resopló. —De nuevo con eso.

—Bueno, sí —replicó Remus—. Porque sigue sin ser un asunto sin resolución.

Al final terminaron por acordar una cita en la ciudad, sin extravagantes estancias fuera de Cardiff en un delicioso hotel apartado de la civilización como Sirius había reservado, con cama doble y una botella de champagne frío esperando por ellos dos, pero... No fue tan terrible. La realidad es que cenaron fuera, y en la corta variedad que Cardiff podía ofrecerles, volvieron a casa temprano para recoger a Teddy (Alice lo había cuidado) y compartir con él los restos frente al televisor.

Una estampa por demás que familiar con ellos tres apretujados en el sofá de la sala y viendo una película vieja en blanco y negro en el televisor.

Así que no hubo glamour, ni exceso de romance, mucho menos sexo porque a la hora de despedirse Sirius se marchó a su hotel, pero como descubrió éste mientras se subía al automóvil que había rentado para la ocasión, no había hecho falta. El tiempo con Remus y Teddy, con su familia, compensaba el resto con creces.

Su única lamentación no era haber visto sus planes arruinados, sino tener que despedirse de Remus, también de Teddy, y pasar la noche a solas en su habitación de hotel.

Consideraba él, esa era la verdadera tragedia en su vida.

En un evento que sería decisivo incluso si no lo involucraba más que indirectamente, Peter, uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius al crecer y en su vida adulta, por fin se decidió a hacerle la gran pregunta a Mary, su chica desde los días del colegio y fiel compañera.

De hecho, Mary había hecho la gran pregunta. Fastidiada por ser la única de su grupo sin esposo o hijos, le había planteado a Peter la necesidad de tomar una decisión, porque como ella misma expresó con impaciencia “no me hago más joven con cada día que paso a tu lado, así que dime de una vez si pierdo mi tiempo contigo o no”, que viniendo de una mujer tímida y que raras veces expresaba su verdadero sentir, causó revuelo en la cena de amigos y parejas en las que Sirius (siempre como eterno soltero y después con pareja pero a solas porque Remus continuaba en Cardiff), los Potter y otros conocidos se reunían una vez más mes.

En un momento que después pasaría como decisivo y repleto de tensión a la posteridad en su grupo de amigos, Peter se había hincado ahí mismo, y extraído del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja aterciopelada en cuyo interior apareció un anillo de compromiso.

El “¡Oh!” generalizado alrededor de la mesa causó revuelo, y se intensificó con una salva de aplausos en el restaurante cuando Mary gritó “¡Sí, sí, me casaré contigo, Peter Pettigrew, sí!” que alertó a los otros comensales y puso el foco de atención sobre todos ellos.

Sirius participó en el momento con muestras de alegría por la feliz pareja, pero decayó cuando al intentar llamar a Remus éste nunca contestó su móvil. Cada vez más una ocurrencia común entre ellos, pero no por eso menos descorazonadora.

—¿Remus volvió a enviarte a buzón? —Preguntó James, que había salido con él por aire fresco.

—Es tarde —justificó Sirius a su novio.

—Claro, las 10:30. Tardísimo —ironizó James, que siempre velaba por los suyos, y por eso mismo no quería verlos sufriendo de manera innecesaria—. ¿Qué es ya, la tercera vez en esta semana que te hace eso?

—No, James... Por favor, no —pidió Sirius, que no estaba para sermones de ese tipo—. Estamos pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo.

—Tal vez si le dieras un ultimátum —dijo James—. Le funcionó a Mary... Y ahora es la próxima esposa de Peter.

Sirius miró por encima de su hombro a la algarabía que todavía reinaba dentro del restaurante, donde Mary y Peter habían conseguido por cortesía del dueño del restaurant una botella de vino para descorchar y un improvisado pastel con el cual celebrar. Todo un momento digno de pasar a la posteridad, y que de pronto Sirius encontró amargo en el paladar.

Quizá James tenía razón, quizás...

Pero con miedo de perder lo poco que le quedaba con Remus, mejor optó por esperar a la mañana antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Esperaba él que eso fuera lo mejor a su caso.

Sirius no estableció contacto con Remus tres días después del compromiso de Peter y Mary, y en un agradable cambio a su rutina de los últimos meses, fue éste quien le llamó para preguntar cómo estaba.

Haciendo a un lado su trabajo, Sirius se pasó las siguientes horas charlando con Remus acerca de su día, de Teddy, de sus conocidos, y por último de cualquier cosa que les cruzó la mente. Cada vez que alguno hacía intento de despedirse, el otro propiciaba más comunicación, de tal manera en que cuando por último acabaron con las voces roncas de tanto hablar y el corazón ligero por haber vuelto a ser los de siempre, ninguno quería ponerle fin a la llamada.

—¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? Porque llamé con intenciones de pedirte un tiempo —dijo Remus, que tras una pausa cargada de tensión, agregó—: Te amo, Sirius.

—También te amo, Remus —respondió Sirius con el pecho constreñido—. Y a Teddy, por si quedaban dudas.

—Ninguna, pero...

—Lo sé, ¿ok?, lo sé...

—Es sólo que resulta tan difícil... Sabía que esto no sería en absoluto sencillo cuando empezamos a salir juntos de manera exclusiva, pero ha llegado a niveles que... —La línea quedó en silencio por unos segundos y Sirius creyó que la llamada se había cortado, pero entonces escuchó a Remus sorberse la nariz y hablar con voz desconsolada—. No sé si pueda seguir así. Acaba conmigo y...

—¿Remus?

—Por favor, ignora esto —pidió Remus—. Estoy cansado y ha sido un día largo. Creo que debo dormir.

Él y Sirius intercambiaron despedidas y buenas noches, y en un gesto que acabaría por ser decisivo para ambos, Sirius empacó una pequeña maleta de viaje y voló a primera hora de la mañana a Cardiff.

Por Remus (y por Teddy), planeaba luchar a favor de lo que tenían juntos como familia.

Sirius consiguió convencer a Remus de no terminar, de trabajar juntos en su relación, y ya que la charla los dejó agotados y en todo caso su novio tenía un turno nocturno que cumplir en el hospital, lo mandó a dormir unas horas mientras él recogía a Teddy del colegio.

—Tú déjalo en mis manos —dijo Sirius al despedirse de Remus con un beso en labios y salir de la casa, cerrando con su propia llave.

El camino a la escuela de Teddy fue relativamente corto a pie. En realidad Teddy ya tenía edad más que suficiente para volver por su cuenta sin problemas, pero Sirius había insistido en pasar por él porque en verdad lo extrañaba y seguro juntos podrían mantener el secreto si de regreso pasaban por la panadería y se compraban un bizcocho.

Igual que él lo quería, Teddy expresó su alegría al verlo con un chillido, seguido de “¡Sirius!”, pronunciado con tanta honestidad que éste no tuvo de otra más que abrir los brazos y recibir al niño que le saltó a estos.

—¿Y papá?

—En casa, durmiendo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Cuando ya estabas en el colegio.

—¿Y te vas a quedar?

—Erm, no lo creo —dijo Sirius, que había hablado con James para explicarle su situación cuando estaba en el aeropuerto y tenía de él luz verde para atender sus asuntos personales, pero en realidad no podía permitirse faltar más al trabajo—. Pero te propongo algo, ¿y si pasamos por una pizza y le evitamos a tu papá tener que planear la comida de hoy?

—¿Podríamos? ¡Sí, pizza!

Bajo ese acuerdo, se detuvieron en un negocio local que les estaba de paso, y mientras su orden estaba lista, tomaron asiento al exterior, en unas mesitas tan pequeñas y ridículas que Sirius consideró que le servía más a Teddy su silla que a él la suya.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí, Teddy?

El niño le miró a los ojos, y sin la vergüenza de los adultos en temas del corazón, preguntó: —¿Tienes novia?

Sirius alzó las cejas en sorpresa, pero optó por ser sincero. —No. ¿Tienes tú?

Fue el turno de Teddy en mostrarse incómodo. —No, pero... Hay una chica que me gusta del otro salón. Se llama Kimberly.

—Que tu padre no escuche decirte decir eso o pedirá saber quién es la próxima vez que venga a una junta de colegio —le advirtió Sirius, y Remus soltó una risita floja.

Pero como era de esperarse, el cambio de tema no funcionó de Teddy, y al cabo de unos segundos, Teddy volvió a la carga.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te...? —Teddy se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. ¿Tú y papá son novios?

Sirius contuvo el aire de sus pulmones unos segundos, y después lo liberó con pesadez. —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque... —Teddy se rascó la esquina de la nariz—. La abuela Andy me lo preguntó y le dije que no, pero después Richie, él es uno de mis compañeros de clase, me dijo que sí. Sus dos papás son gays, y viven juntos en la misma casa, y... Se besan, ¿sabes? En la boca y todo. Tú y papá lo hacen, los he visto varias veces. Y Richie dice que eso los convierte en novios.

—Teddy... —En una absoluta falta de palabras, Sirius volvió a suspirar—. ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Teddy encogió un hombro. —Supongo que no. Unos chicos se burlaron de Richie el curso pasado, pero la directora habló con su familia y todos se disculparon. ¿Algo así me pasaría a mí?

—No sé, Teddy —dijo Sirius con absoluta sinceridad—. Podría ser igual, o podría ser diferente, pero no lo sabríamos hasta que ocurriera. Cada caso es único.

—Pero me gustaría —agregó el niño con esa naturalidad que sólo se tiene a esa edad y que se pierde al llegar a la adolescencia—. Siempre quise tener una mamá, pero otro papá también estaría bien, siempre y cuando mi papá fuera feliz.

Sirius parpadeó para eliminar el picor que de pronto tenía en los ojos. —También me gustaría tenerte como hijo, Teddy, pero...

—Su pizza —los interrumpió el dueño del local, que salió con su orden en una bolsa de compra y le puso un alto a su conversación.

Sirius cargó con la bolsa, y en un gesto que lo significó todo para él, Teddy lo tomó de su mano libre.

—Vamos a casa, Sirius.

—Sí, a casa, Teddy.

Sirius sólo alcanzó a discutir con Remus brevemente la charla que él había mantenido con Teddy horas atrás, y su novio no pareció del todo sorprendido.

—Ya, Teddy también me preguntó si tú y yo éramos novios. Creo que siente curiosidad y no de la vergüenza hacer preguntas. Debe ser una buena señal de que lo acepta —dijo Remus, que alistándose para salir al trabajo, estaba a minutos de despedir a Sirius antes de que éste tuviera que irse al aeropuerto a coger su vuelo de vuelta a Londres para ese mismo día.

Dos en menos de doce horas, todo un récord.

—Al parecer Andrómeda se lo preguntó —agregó Sirius, y Remus no actuó asombrado por esa información.

—Era de suponerse. A mí no para de lanzarme indirectas y preguntar por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, de si estás en la ciudad o cuándo es tu próxima visita.

—Así que... ¿Crees que le agrade?

—Eso no está en juego, pero Sirius —dijo Remus con cansancio—. No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿sí?

Y porque ambos tenían lugares a los que ir y prisa para llegar a ellos, intercambiaron besos y después se separaron.

Con su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la esquina, Sirius no tuvo ninguna duda en su corazón de quiénes eran las personas con las que quería pasar ese día, pero su corazón estaba dividido en dos al tener a Remus y a Teddy en Cardiff, y a los Potter y al resto de sus amigos en Londres. A sabiendas de que Remus ya se había acabado sus días de permiso en el hospital por lo que le restaba del año, Sirius no tenía cómo proponerle que volara por él a Londres incluso si los gastos corrían por su cuenta, y la semana previa a su cumpleaños se la pasó con el semblante adusto y malestar generalizado.

—Tal vez deberías proponerlo algo más serio, colega —dijo James en su cena de los jueves, él, Lily y Sirius haciendo sobremesa con una taza de té.

—¿Cuándo no es serio conmigo? —Rebatió Sirius, y Lily le dio un golpe en los nudillos con su cucharilla—. ¡Ouch!

—Compórtate, Black —le amonestó ésta—. Lo que James quiere decir es ‘en firme’.

—¿Uh?

—Una propuesta en firme, a Remus —repitió ella—. Algo como...

—¿Matrimonio?

—Empecemos por algo más pequeño, como mudarse juntos.

—Oh, eso no funcionaría —masculló Sirius, pues ya lo había pensado antes por su cuenta y conocía la respuesta incluso antes de formular la pregunta—. Además, no puedo mudarme a Cardiff. Mi vida está en Londres, y pedirle a Remus que sea él quien deje todo atrás...

—Pero a Teddy le encanta la ciudad, ¿o no? —Le hizo recordar James—. Y Remus en realidad nunca ha estado opuesto a la vida aquí. Se adaptaría rápido, como el resto lo hemos hecho.

—No es tan fácil —masculló Sirius, que temía por encima del todo al rechazo.

—Entonces busca una solución —dijo Lily—. Ya sea la vía fácil o difícil, al menos busca que te haga feliz.

Con aprobación de sus amigos, Sirius pasó su cumpleaños en Cardiff, y en un impulso mientras soplaba las velas de su pastel y consideraba que ya tenía más de treinta y amaba a Remus (y por ende a Teddy) más de lo que podía siquiera haber imaginado, le preguntó:

—¿Te mudarías conmigo a Londres?

Remus se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Teddy en cambio...

—¡Sí!

—¿Remus?

—¿Papá?

Remus se llevó una mano a la boca. —Teddy, a tu habitación.

—Pero papá...

—Ahora.

Teddy obedeció, y atrás quedaron sólo Sirius y Remus examinando la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No me respondas ahora, pero al menos considéralo —pidió Sirius, que estaba dispuesto a ser paciente por el bien de la familia que él había escogido—. Sin presiones, sólo quiero saber que tú y yo vamos en la misma dirección.

—Sirius... No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí?, y no me salgas con tu estúpida broma de siempre.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué no habría de ir en serio contigo, con Teddy? Hace más de un año que esto —dijo, moviendo la mano entre ellos dos— dejó de ser casual. Lo que te propongo va muy en serio.

—¿Y qué, se supone que debo ser yo quien deja su trabajo y su vida atrás, Teddy a su abuela y al colegio, y ya está? ¿Asunto finiquitado?

—Podría ser al revés, mudarme yo a Cardiff, pero Potter-Play no tiene oficinas aquí, sólo áreas de producción —dijo Sirius con cautela—, y en cambio hospitales...

—Oh, de esos hay muchos en Londres, seguro, y lo más sensible es que sea yo quien renuncie a lo que tengo para ir detrás de ti. Genial —ironizó Remus.

—No estoy diciendo que lo dejes todo así como así, sólo que lo pienses. No quiero estar separado más tiempo de ti, Remus, y ya va siendo hora de pensar en el futuro.

—Me gusta vivir en el presente, gracias —fue la escueta respuesta de Remus, que se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y bufó—. Seamos adultos con esto, ¿ok? Has soltado una enorme bomba sobre mi cabeza y necesito tiempo para pensar y... reconsiderar algunas cosas.

—Todo el que necesites —dijo Sirius, casi con una plegaria porque fuera tiempo de reflexión, no de decisiones impulsivas—. Sin presiones de ningún tipo.

—Oh, Sirius...

—¿Qué tal si llamamos a Teddy de vuelta? —Sugirió Sirius, pues quería al niño como un escudo de posibles malas noticias—. Seguro que muere por una rebanada de pastel.

—Puedes apostar que sí. ¿Teddy? —Lo llamó, y al cabo de unos segundos apareció éste con un mohín—. Es hora de comer pastel.

—¿Tú y Sirius están peleando? —Preguntó el niño, mirando por turnos a los dos adultos más importantes de su vida.

—No, en lo absoluto —intervino Sirius cuando se hizo evidente que Remus no podía conjurar una excusa—. Sólo charlábamos.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿una rebanada sencilla o doble?

—Doble.

—Entonces triple será.

Y aunque la fiesta de cumpleaños sólo contó con tres invitados y no estuvo exenta de drama, Sirius no la habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

***

Remus amaba a Sirius, en eso no tenía duda alguna, pero... La vida no consistía sólo en amor, y en eso se habían equivocado The Beatles por mucho que aquella canción suya fuera el argumento más fuerte a mostrar. De experiencias pasadas era que lo tenía claro Remus, luego de haber perdido a Dora cuando Teddy era todavía muy pequeño, y a cambio sólo había tenido el corazón roto luego de tanto amor.

Con Sirius las circunstancias eran diferentes, por supuesto. Sirius no era Dora, y ni se atrevería a compararlos porque eran tan diferentes el uno del otro que no tenía sentido.

Ahí donde Dora había sido el sol de su vida, proveyéndole de fuerzas en los momentos en que más la necesitó y aceptándolo sin condiciones, Sirius era más como la luna, apenas una fracción de lo que la madre de su hijo había representado en su vida años atrás, pero traía consigo un nuevo tipo de romance que no había conocido en sus veinte. Seguro que por aquel entonces ni habrían encajado, pero ahora que estaban en sus treinta y Remus tenía un hijo, juntos embonaban de maneras en las que jamás habría llegado a imaginarse.

Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado Remus que su encuentro en El Grim habría de llevarlos a algo serio. En el pasado Remus había conseguido compañía ahí y su mayor duración había sido de uno o dos encuentros seguidos de la ocasional cita a la luz del día, que sólo había servido para corroborar lo innecesario de una repetición.

En cambio con Sirius... Remus había pasado una noche increíble, exenta de culpa que ya era algo digno de mención, que podría haber llevado a nada pero no fue el caso cuando volvieron a encontrarse en aquel cafetín cerca del hospital y la chispa que saltó entre ellos dos no se limitó a un plano físico.

Remus había continuado encontrándose con Sirius porque era el tipo de relación que él creía poder disfrutar en ese punto de su vida: Libre, sin ataduras, con excelente sexo y mimos post-coito que satisficieran su necesidad de cariño.

Pero entonces Sirius había querido más, y en un extraño giro de los hechos, Remus igual.

Así que formalizaron su relación.

Remus permitió que Sirius conociera a Sirius.

Sirius se las ingenió para ganarse a Teddy.

Teddy no tuvo reparos en expresar su afecto con Sirius.

Y todo habría de ser perfecto de no ser porque Andrómeda preguntó al respecto y Remus se pronto se vio bajo la luz de los reflectores y sin una excusa plausible de por qué Sirius estaba tan inmiscuido en su vida familiar y personal.

La salida adulta y madura habría sido la verdad. Plantarse frente a Andrómeda y revelarle quién era en realidad, hablar de su bisexualidad y que nunca había hecho nada durante el tiempo con Dora que pudiera haberla lastimado, pero con tantos años de ausencia en su vida y una necesidad a no morir solo porque tal vez su elección de pareja no era la más común, pero no lo había hecho. En su lugar, había tenido una crisis interna, y tras una risita floja que se le había escapado entre labios, le había mentido asegurando que Sirius era sólo un amigo. Un muy cercano amigo, que bien podría calificar como novio, pero sólo un amigo.

Andrómeda había aceptado sus palabras sin ninguna oposición, y Remus casi había creído haber superado una prueba suya, pero con un hijo, un novio y una vida que le requería de su completa atención, lo había dejado pasar sin más.

Por fortuna para él, Andrómeda se limitó a preguntar por Sirius en términos de ‘¿dónde está él?’ y ‘¿no vendrá este fin de semana a Cardiff?’ en lugar de ‘¿qué hace él aquí?’ y ¿por qué te visita tanto?’, que Remus agradeció porque las primeras le resultaban más fáciles de responder que las segundas, y pronto los meses transcurrieron, poniendo fin a la paranoia de verse juzgado por su cercanía e inclusión de Sirius a su familia.

Porque ese era el término exacto: Sirius se había vuelto uno más en el hogar Lupin, y el que Teddy de pronto le preguntara si podía considerarlo un segundo padre sólo afianzó más la idea, incluso si Remus le aconsejó no precipitarse con ese asunto.

De si Teddy, Andrómeda o sus amigos sabían lo que Sirius era para él, Remus no lo tenía claro y tampoco quería averiguarlo por su cuenta. De la misma manera en que Teddy se limitaba a tratarlo como un segundo padre, Andrómeda como a un segundo hijo adoptivo (Remus era el primero), y sus amistades cercanas como un miembro más del grupo, Remus tenía para él trato de novio, exceptuando señales obvias como besarse, tomarlo de la mano o confirmarlo cuando la pregunta surgía. Que para ser honesto, Remus estaba rodeado de personas consideradas que no lo presionaban al respecto, pues sólo preguntaban una vez, asentían ante su mentira, y seguían adelante sin importunarlo.

Remus tenía la sospecha de que veían a través de él y tomaban en gran consideración su tendencia a ser reservado en extremo, pero sin sacar por su cuenta el tema a conversación, no había manera de corroborarlo, y en su opinión era mejor así.

El limbo.

Ese espacio intermedio donde nadie juzgaba sus elecciones pero tampoco tenía él que dar explicaciones de las mismas, donde Sirius era una adición a su familia, incluso si tenía que pasar gran parte de su tiempo en Londres y viajando entre su ciudad y Cardiff para estar juntos.

También un espacio en blanco donde Teddy pedía más, Remus quería más, y Sirius... Sirius tomaba las riendas de sus deseos y le pedía mudarse con él a Londres.

La pregunta había tomado a Remus por sorpresa con el cuchillo para cortar el pastel en una mano y el corazón en la otra. Y lo que debía haber sido un momento de ellos dos hablando del asunto, de pronto se convirtió en un instante de pánico donde Teddy resultó ser el epítome de su impulsividad, y la decisión se tornó mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

En el gran esquema de la vida, _su_ vida, el mayor conflicto de Remus no era más revelar que tenía una pareja y que ese era Sirius Black porque el propio Sirius se había encargado de introducirse en sus rutinas, ganarse a su familia y amigos, y formar parte intrínseca de su felicidad y la de Teddy. Cualquier persona que no pudiera apreciarlo, entonces no merecía estar a su lado, pero Remus tenía la certidumbre de que no sería el caso.

No, su mayor conflicto era dejar la existencia que había creado para sí en Cardiff no sin muchas dificultades, y comenzar de nuevo en Londres, con un nuevo empleo, un nuevo colegio para Teddy, y un nuevo hogar al que tendrían que darle todo para conformarlo.

Además, estaba el asunto de Andrómeda, en donde Remus no podía ni imaginarse cómo ella dejaría ir a su único nieto a vivir lejos de su vista.

Después de la muerte de Dora, Andrómeda y Remus habían gravitado con fuerza el uno alrededor del otro; Andrómeda porque era viuda y no había tenido más hijos que Nymphadora, y Remus porque sus padres habían muerto años atrás en un accidente automovilístico y se sentía desamparado. El que Teddy apenas fuera un infante ayudó en gran medida a cimentar su relación, y en el presente se sentía terrible Remus al pensar en tener que dejar la comodidad de la vida que se había formado en Cardiff por ir en pos de algo tan cliché como lo era el amor.

Porque en opinión de Remus, tomar esa gran decisión basado en sus sentimientos era pueril, algo que sólo harían un par de críos muy enamorados. Y él no era ningún crío impulsivo, incluso si estaba tan enamorado hasta el tuétano de Sirius que no podía rechazar de buenas a primeras su proposición sin antes darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta provocarse una jaqueca.

—Últimamente no haces nada más que pedirme aspirinas —dijo Andrómeda, a quien Remus había ido a visitar con Teddy un domingo para comer en familia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus, recibiendo la pastilla y deglutiéndola con agua del vaso que su suegra le entregó—. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y se nota.

Con Teddy jugando con uno de los hijos del vecino en el jardín, Andrómeda no perdió oportunidad en sentarse en el sofá frente a Remus y abordarlo de manera directa.

—Teddy mencionó que quizá se mudarían a Londres...

—Mierda —masculló Remus por lo bajo.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—No realmente —dijo Remus con cautela—. Erm, verás…

A punto de devanarse los sesos en búsqueda de una excusa plausible, Andrómeda le puso un alto a sus mentiras mostrándole la palma de la mano y mostrando sus cartas.

—Teddy me lo contó todo. Que Sirius te lo propuso, y que lo enviaste a su habitación antes de servir el pastel.

Remus asintió, y la jaqueca que antes le aquejaba subió un par de niveles. —Andy, uhm...

—¿He hecho algo yo que te haga pensar que desaprobaría la relación que tienen Sirius y tú? —Preguntó su suegra, y Remus vio en su expresión la tristeza—. Porque no es así, Remus. En ningún momento ha sido así.

—Pero... —Remus inhaló—. ¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. Sé que todos estos años sin Dora han sido difícil para ti y Teddy, y aprecio que desde su partida hayas guardado un espacio para ella en tu corazón, pero no puedes seguir así por siempre. Teddy no necesita un segundo padre, pero te necesita a ti feliz, y Sirius ha sido esa felicidad para ti en estos últimos meses. Él se ha ganado su sitio a pulso, ¿no lo crees?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior. —Hemos estado juntos desde el verano pasado.

—Entonces es una relación en toda regla —dijo Andrómeda, extendiendo su mano a través del espacio en los sillones para darle unas palmaditas a Remus en la rodilla—. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy al tanto porque seguido tengo la impresión de que te contienes cuando estás conmigo, y no me gustaría que fuera el caso. Tú también tienes derecho a la felicidad, Remus.

—Creí que... Tenía miedo que... —Remus posó su mano encima de la de Andrómeda—. ¿De verdad no tienes problemas con esto?

—Ninguno. Estoy feliz por ustedes. Sirius es una persona encantadora y se ha ganado mi respeto. Teddy también lo quiere y es una excelente adición a tu vida. Y en lo que respecta a ti, tengo ojos, y puedo ver cuánto lo amas y lo recíproco que es contigo. No podría pedir más para ustedes.

—Pero... —Remus se sorbió la nariz, pues para un día que pintaba a ser como cualquier otro, aquella charla había abierto las compuertas en su pecho—. Sirius quiere que demos un paso más, que vivamos juntos.

—¿En Londres, correcto?

—Sí, en Londres. Su trabajo es allá, y pedir un traslado a Cardiff implicaría un puesto diferente con toda clase de desventajas. Sé que lo haría si se lo pidiera, pero él adora su trabajo actual, y... Tiene sus amistades en Londres que son como familia. Hace poco se ha reconciliado con su hermano, y hacerle dejar todo eso es... No podría.

—¿Pero tampoco quieres dejar Cardiff y mudarte con él?

—Es... complicado.

Remus ya había analizado sus opciones. Su trabajo en el hospital era en firme y le pagaba lo suficiente para él y Teddy, pero no tenía oportunidades de crecimiento y muchos lujos estaban exentos de su ingreso, como vacaciones e imprevistos. Remus era afortunado por tener a Andrómeda como ayuda para las cosas de Teddy como ropa y el fondo para el dentista, pero a la larga le generaría problemas si no se las ingeniaba para aumentar su paga.

Dejar ese empleo y buscar otro en Londres quizá no conllevaría problemas debido a su experiencia y un curriculum del que se sentía orgulloso en su área, pero ni de broma podría pagar la renta en una ciudad donde el alquiler se medía en riñones. Mudarse al piso de Sirius mermaría sus reservas, e incluso si éste se ofrecía a pagar la mayor porción, Remus todavía no estaba seguro de que vivir en un tercer piso y sin acceso a jardín fuera lo mejor para Teddy.

—No hay nada en esta vida que no sea complicado, Remus —le recordó Andrómeda con afecto—. Pero quiero que tengas en mente que debes buscar lo que es mejor para ti y para Teddy antes que intentar complacer a nadie más. Eso, y que siempre debes recurrir al recurso de la conversación para hacerte entender y comprender a tu compañero.

—Algunas conversaciones no son nada divertidas de mantener... —Masculló Remus, pues el asunto del dinero había sido más o menos salvaguardado en el año que tenía de conocer a Sirius, pero se convertiría en un problema en firme una vez que cruzaran esa línea.

—No, pero son necesarias —le recordó Andrómeda, que le dio un último apretón en la pierna antes de dejarlo ir—. Ya verás que conoces la respuesta a la gran pregunta que Sirius ha hecho, sólo necesitas dejar de darle tantas vueltas y simplificarlo.

Y Remus tuvo que coincidir con ella en ese aspecto.

Al fin y al cabo, todo se reducía a una cuestión: ¿Quería o no estar con Sirius?

Y la respuesta brotó por sí sola de sus labios.

—Sí...

***

Sirius sabía con certeza que Remus no era del tipo impulsivo que se lanzaba de cabeza a aguas turbulentas. Qué caray, ni siquiera era la clase de persona que tomaba decisiones imprevistas. Ya fuera en un factor decisivo de su vida o en algo tan bobo como alterar sus planes para una tarde, Remus primero analizaba pros y contras antes de llegar a un veredicto final.

Por eso cuando en su última llamada Remus mencionó que tenía una charla pendiente (“No entres en pánico, es sólo una conversación que teníamos tú y yo pospuesta y ya no puede esperar más”) Sirius pensó lo peor.

Moviéndose en cámara lenta en un mundo que de pronto había perdido su color, Sirius continuó con su semana arrastrándose a través de la arena y con miedo inherente de lo que su viaje ese fin de semana a Cardiff traería para su existencia.

Sirius había hecho su reserva de un vuelo para el viernes apenas saliendo de la oficina, y también llamado a su hotel de siempre pidiendo una habitación ahí. ‘Por si acaso’, se repitió luego de hacerlo. Por si acaso Remus terminaba con él y tenía que buscarse un sitio para pasar la noche. Del vuelo de regreso había dejado fecha abierta. Igual podía marcharse ese sábado a primera hora como... No.

En un miedo que fue cobrando dimensiones fóbicas a lo largo de su semana, Sirius se convenció de estar frente a la inminencia de un rompimiento, en su cena de los jueves con los Potter, se excedió con el vino y liberó su corazón cuando James y Lily sugirieron salir al patio trasero a fumar un cigarrillo entre los tres.

—Exageras —dijo Lily con firmeza apenas Sirius reveló la causa de su malestar—. ¿Cuántas veces no has vaticinado una catástrofe y nada ocurre, uh? A estas alturas de la vida ya deberías de dejar esos pensamientos negativos a un lado y no preocuparte por cosas que jamás ocurrirán.

Sirius le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y después masculló: —Eso no lo sabes.

—Estoy con Padfoot en esto —dijo James, que se cruzó de brazos—. En otras ocasiones eran asuntos ridículos y sin sentido, pero en cambio ahora...

—Bah —exclamó Lily, quitándole el cigarrillo a Sirius y fumando ella—. Te recuerdo que hemos conocido a Remus y a Teddy, y en privado comentamos que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué habría ahora de romper con Sirius?

—Hemos topado con techo raso —dijo Sirius—. Eso es lo que Remus me dirá, que no puede terminar de admitir que estamos juntos y que dejar Cardiff no es una opción para él.

Lily le entregó el cigarrillo a James, que dio un par de caladas antes de expresar la verdad que él y Lily compartían en ese asunto.

—La parte de la mudanza es parcialmente comprensible, pero Sirius... Si él pretende seguirte manteniendo en las áreas grises de una relación, entonces lo siento, pero... —James exhaló una gran bocanada de humo—. No es para ti. Quien te esconde en su propio clóset por conveniencia, no te merece en lo absoluto.

Sirius apretó los labios, pues a desconocimiento de sus amigos, él creía poder tolerar esa situación un poco más. Por Remus. Por Teddy. Pero claro, si antes Remus terminaba con él porque lo había presionado a vivir juntos, entonces no había caso y todo se terminaba ahí.

—Insisto en que están magnificando este asunto —dijo Lily, que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que James había dicho antes—. ¿Y qué si Remus te dice que no puede mudarse contigo ahora mismo? Una relación no tiene fecha de caducidad si ambas partes deciden dar lo mejor de sí. Tal vez ahora mismo no quiera cambiar su estilo de vida ni el papel que juegas en su rutina, pero eso no implica que Remus no te ame, Sirius.

—¿Y qué se supone que debe hacer Sirius? —Inquirió James, dispuesto a entrar en una discusión acalorada—. Vale, que puede esperar a que Remus esté listo para dar ese gran paso, primero debe tener en consideración a Teddy, ¿pero cuánto tiempo? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? ¿Una década? Eso no es plausible, Lils.

—Tampoco lo es exigir que Remus dé una respuesta al chasquido de los dedos de Sirius.

Recuperando el cigarrillo, cambió una calada por defenderse. —No era eso lo que yo pretendía al decirle que quería que viviéramos juntos.

—Por supuesto que no, Pads —lo defendió Lily—, pero puede que Remus lo haya interpretado así y que por su cuenta esté teniendo esa misma charla con sus amigos.

Sirius le dio un par de caladas desesperadas a su cigarrillo mientras James y Lily se enfrascaban en una discusión que no conducía a nada. Sentándose en los escalones del porche, fue Harry quien lo sacó de su estado de melancolía y lo hizo apagar el cigarrillo en el mismo instante en que su ahijado se acurrucó en su regazo vestido sólo en pijama.

—¿Mamá y papá están peleando? —Preguntó Harry.

—Nah, para nada —respondió Sirius, que haciendo caso omiso de sus amigos, se llevó a Harry adentro con intenciones de ponerlo en cama.

Consideraba él, que al menos de momento, el asunto con Remus ya le había lastimado lo suficiente por esa noche.

Sirius arribó al hogar Lupin una hora antes de que Remus saliera de su turno en el hospital, y haciendo uso de su propia llave sorprendió a Teddy, que estaba comiendo un pan tostado con mermelada frente al televisor y no lo esperaba.

—¡Sirius! —Expresó Teddy su contento de verlo ahí, y Sirius aceptó su abrazo porque no sabía si era uno de los últimos—. Ven, pasa. ¿Y tu equipaje?

—Erm, sólo traje muda para una noche —dijo Sirius, que en lugar de su habitual maleta de viaje, traía su equipaje en un maletín deportivo. Si acaso su relación con Remus tomaba el peor rumbo, tenía intenciones de ir a la central de autobuses y tomar el primero de vuelta a Londres.

Con Teddy fungiendo de anfitrión, Sirius preparó para ambos unos simples espaguetis y esperó paciente a que Remus volviera a casa.

Justo a la hora en que lo esperaban, Remus hizo aparición, y la sonrisa que subió hasta sus ojos le dio esperanzas a Sirius cuando su novio lo abrazó, y sin cerciorarse de si Teddy estaba cerca, lo besó en los labios.

—Hey... —Dijo Remus en voz baja—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—Apenas una hora. Y Teddy me hizo compañía.

—No era esa a lo que me refería —clarificó Remus, y a Sirius le bastó verlo a los ojos para descifrar la decisión que su novio había tomado con respecto a su relación—. Huele increíble. ¿Cocinaste algo?

—Sólo unos espaguetis —respondió Sirius con la garganta seca y el corazón a punto de estallarle de felicidad como fuego artificial.

—Seguro que están deliciosos.

Al final, cenaron en familia, y después de que Teddy se fue a la cama, Sirius y Remus tuvieron su tan temida charla, que dio los mejores resultados.

En un acuerdo de dos partes, por Teddy fue que decidieron dejarle terminar su último curso en la primaria de Cardiff y mudarse en el verano a Londres. Para entonces esperaba tener Remus un trabajo asegurado en la ciudad, y Sirius había prometido dejar su piso y empezar a buscar casas. De preferencia, cerca de los Potter, pues era su turno de vivir en los suburbios.

Al abordar el asunto de Andrómeda, Remus le reveló a Sirius que ella ya había sido clara con su parecer, y aprobaba tanto su relación como el hecho de que Teddy ahora tendría un segundo padre que velara por él.

—Está feliz por nosotros —dijo Remus—, pero pudo habérnoslo hecho saber antes...

—Todo a su tiempo, Remus —replicó Sirius, que incluso si el suyo no había sido el camino más exento de contratiempos, no lo cambiaría por nada debido al gran final que estaban teniendo.

El final de una era, y el comienzo de otra.

—Y Teddy... ¿Lo sabe?

Remus rió. —No hemos tenido esa charla todavía, pero es un crío listo y despierto... Y que lo haya sorprendido revisando en internet la legalidad del matrimonio homosexual en Reino Unido debe de significar algo.

—En ese caso... Tendré que hacer un hombre decente de ti para complacerlo, ¿no crees, Remus?

—Un paso a la vez, Sirius —respondió Remus—. Primero la casa, después un perro y luego...

—Luego serás mío.

—Ya soy tuyo.

—Pero no legalmente —dijo Sirius, buscando los labios de Remus por un beso—. Y no soy del tipo de persona que hace las cosas a medias.

—Eso ya lo he comprobado... —Respondió Remus su beso.

Y disfrutando de esa calma previa a los grandes cambios que se avecinaban y que juntos querían enfrentar, un tercer beso estuvo a la orden del día.

El resto, llegaría a su tiempo.

_Can you tell me why, my love?_

_Can you tell me why_

_I hold on to you and you hold on to me?_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Why Won’t You Love Me_

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final, donde sin importar los niveles tóxicos de angst a los que las sometí, tenemos un final feliz como es debido~ Remus tenía que comprometerse, y el esfuerzo ha valido la pena :)  
> Motto graxie por leer hasta el final, y si este fic les ha gustado (o no) por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber con un comentario. Un par de palabras alegrarán el día de esta autora.  
> Besucos y hasta la próxima~!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo, 3 capítulos que espero actualizar semanalmente sin falta.  
> ¿Apuestan a que estos Sirius y Remus consiguen su final feliz? :)


End file.
